The present invention relates to tractor-mounted front end loaders and more particularly relates to a parking stand system for supporting such a loader when it is removed from the tractor.
Different types of parking stand systems are used for different loader configurations. For example, in one known loader configuration the support for the loader boom includes a pair of upright mast posts adapted for connection to opposite sides of a tractor and a u-shaped brace having legs rigidly fixed to the mast posts and having forward ends adapted for connection to a forward location of the tractor frame. This loader configuration uses a parking stand system which is incorporated in the u-shaped brace so as to be lowered, by tilting the masts after their disconnection, or by pivoting them relative to the brace, into contact with the ground to cooperate with the loader bucket in supporting the loader when it is disconnected from the tractor.
Another known loader configuration uses the mast posts alone to support the loader boom on the tractor. The parking stand system for loaders of this configuration include a pair of stands which are connected to opposite sides of the loader boom at locations which, when considered with the loader in a lowered position with the bucket on the ground, are spaced rearwardly and upwardly from the bucket at the forward end of the boom. These stands are selectively movable between stored and park positions.
The parking stand system of the instant invention is of the type for use with loaders configured like the last mentioned loaders. Exemplary parking stand systems of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,264 granted to McMillan et al on 28 Apr. 1981; U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,015 granted to Friesen et al on 29 Jun. 1982; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,031 granted to Friesen et al on 31 Aug. 1982.
These known parking stand systems suffer from one or more of the drawbacks of not being adaptable for use with various sized loaders, of decreasing tractor tire clearance, of being awkward and heavy to manipulate between stored and park positions and of having latch hardware which is exposed to the elements resulting in latch components becoming corroded thus making it difficult to release the stands of the system for movement between stored and park positions.